Happy Anniversary
by x0emz0x
Summary: None of the gang approved of Troy's and Gabriella's relationship. What happens when it's their five year anniversary? How do they celebrate?


**A/N:** I just thought I'd do another oneshot :)

**Summary:** None of the gang approved of Troy's and Gabriella's relationship. What happens when it's their five year anniversary? How do they celebrate?

Gabriella and Troy had been together (not married) for five years. Today was the 11th March, and they would be celebrating their five year anniversary. They were both living together, and had fantastic jobs. Troy was the co-basketball coach at East High with his dad, while attending extra training at the local university. Gabriella was an editor for one of the top magazines in the country. So everything was perfect?

-

-

-

Well, no. Their closest friends in East High didn't approve of their relationship, and the couple didn't know why. They'd all made friends after the championsips..Heck, even Sharpay and Ryan spoke to them properly. When Troy and Gabriella started going out, the gang accepted it for a while, thinking it would never last. Well, they were wrong. And when they all figured that Troy and Gabriella wouldn't give up on eachother, they stopped talking to them.

So, for the rest of their time at East High, it was just Troy and Gabriella. On their own. With only eachother.

Yeah, the couple saw their 'friends' in classes, walking down the corridors and in the cafeteria. But whenever Troy or Gabriella tried to smile or talk to them, they'd ignore all efforts, and pretend they didn't exist.

Gabriella thought she'd made the best friends ever when she moved to East High. She was usually a shy person, but meeting Taylor and Troy, and then making friends with everyone else, she got out of her shell. She suddenly liked the new her, even if people talked about her all the time about always being around Troy and the rest of the basketballers. She didn't care. She had her friends, and after a month of moving to East High, her boyfriend Troy Bolton.

Troy had the perfect life. He had his best friend, Chad. They'd been through everything together. Same schools. Same friends. Same sports. Same interests. Everything you could think of, it was them. The two had known eachother basically since they were infants, and Troy never regretted any of his time spent with Chad. Troy also had basketball. He was the captain, and his dad was the coach. Not to forget, that Chad was also on the team. And then, on holiday to a ski lodge, he met Gabriella. Never thinking he'd see her again, but he did. She moved to East High, and they were basically inseperable ever since.

But when they had been together for a month, and when their friends started to ignore them, Troy became hurt. So did Gabriella. Troy had never had his friends turn their backs on him. They'd all been there for him throughout everything, as he had for them. And Gabriella. Well, for Gabriella, these were the first proper friends she'd had. In her old school, she was 'the freaky math girl', and most people who she thought were her friends, were infact using her for her intelligence. But when she moved to East High, everything had changed. She had friends. Proper friends. Well, not for long.

--Flashback--

_"Me and Troy are together!" Gabriella squealed, as she sat down next to Taylor in homeroom._

_"What? Oh, congratulations." Taylor said, putting on a fake smile._

_Gabriella, not noticing Taylor's sarcasm, just carried on talking excitedly while Taylor nodded and listened to Ms. Darbus._

_At Troy's and Chad's table._

_"Yo, what's Gabs so happy about?" Chad asked, gesturing towards Gabriella._

_"Huh?" Troy said, looking at Gabriella. "Oh. Erm..we're together now."_

_"What?!" Chad asked, but then decided to play it cool. "Oh, congratulations man." He said, patting Troy on the shoulder._

_Troy smiled and rested his head on his hands, gazing at Gabriella who was still happily chatting away._

_On the way to the cafeteria at lunch._

_Chad pulled Taylor aside from Gabriella, while getting a confused look from her. Troy was confused aswell, but walked over to Gabriella, and they walked to the cafeteria together. Taylor pulled her arm away from Chad's grip._

_"What?!" She asked, clearly annoyed._

_"We need to do something."_

_"About what?"_

_"Troy and Gabs. It's not right." Chad said._

_"Yeah, I know what you mean. But we can't stop it. They're our friends." Taylor said._

_"Yeah, I know. But we have to do something."_

_Taylor sighed. "Look Chad. I don't know what we can do. I know the consequences of meddling in other people's relationships. Not good."_

_Chad scratched the back of his neck, thinking. "Ahh! I hate it."_

_"Look, I'm sure they won't be together for too long. They're complete oppsites. Don't worry, they'll be finished in about a month or less. I'm pretty much sure of it."_

_Chad sighed, hoping she was right. They couldn't possibly be together forever. Gabriella just wasn't Troy's type at all._

_A month later._

_Troy and Gabriella were still together, and as happy as ever. Troy had even bought her some earrings for their month anniversary. Taylor and Chad were confused, so hey confided in the gang..not including Troy and Gabriella._

_Eventually, they all decided it was for the best. If Troy and Gabriella were going to stay together, then they wouldn't need friends around._

--End Flashback--

It was now nearly five years on from that moment, and Gabriella was on her way home from work, happily singing along with the radio. As she was singing, she was tapping her fingernails on the steering wheel, and her hair was blowing in the breeze through the car window.

Gabriella parked her car in the driveway, and unlocked the door. After shouting Troy's name and not hearing an answer, she figured he was working a bit late, so she went into the kitchen to boil the kettle.

About 30 minutes later, Troy walked through the door and walked into the living room to see Gabriella watching TV with her slippers on, and her legs comfortably hanging over the edge of the sofa. Gabriella hadn't noticed him, so he kissed her head, making her jump. Troy laughed at Gabriella's reaction, and he pulled out a single red rose from behind his back. Gabriella gasped.

"Oh my, Troy. These are gorgeous." She smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Gabs." Troy said, pulling her in for a kiss. He then pulled away. "We're going out in two hours.

"Where are we going?" Gabriella asked.

"You'll see." Troy said, sitting down next to her.

Gabriella sighed, as he wouldn't tell her where they were going. The couple stayed sitting down for an hour and a half, occasionally stealing a kiss. When it was time to get ready, Troy led Gabriella upstairs so they could get changed.

Gabriella got changed into a green dress, paired with a silver handbag and silver heels. Troy wore a simple cream tux. They were both stunned at how eachother looked, and walked downstairs to the car.

Troy wouldn't reveal to Gabriella where they were going, how ever much she begged. In the end, Gabriella stopped begging and looked out the window.

When they finally parked, Gabriella saw the restuarant.

"Oh my, Troy!" She exclaimed.

Troy smiled. "Lets go inside. We have reservations."

Troy walked over to Gabriella's side, and held her hand while she stepped out of the car. They then walked inside, and Troy asked for the table for The Boltons. The waiter smiled, took them to the table and handed them a menu.

"Troy, I can't believe you did all this."

Troy smiled. "Anything for you."

Gabriella smiled. She had the msot perfect boyfriend ever. If only her friends could have seen that before. She sighed as she looked through the menu. Troy knew what she was thinking about. He was thinking the same thing. On each of their anniversary's, they'd talk about their old friends. How they missed them. But it was too late now.

The couple ordered their food, and started talking while they waited for it to come. About 15 minutes later, the waiter came with their food, and it suddenly became quiet while they were eating.

Once they'd finished their food, Troy and Gabriella decided to stay at the restuarant for a while to talk. They then decided it was time to leave.

The car ride home wasn't nearly as quiet as it was on the way to the restuarant. Gabriella had plenty to say. Troy was smiling at how happy his girlfriend was. At how glad this evening had turned out. Even though he didn't think it was much, Gabriella obviously loved it. And making Gabriella happy was the most important thing in his life. She was now the most important thing in his life.

Once they pulled up in their driveway, they both got out of the car and Troy unlocked the door. He had a funny feeling. The house seemed different to when they left it. There was a reason for that. He opened the door to the living room, and...

"SURPRISE!" Troy nearly jumped a mile, bashing into Gabriella as she was standing behind him.

Troy's parents, Gabriella's mum, Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and another firl, who Troy figured must be Ryan's girlfriend, and a few of their friends were in the living room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Gabriella asked, barging past Troy.

Taylor looked scared. "Happy anniversary Gabs." She went to hug Gabriella.

Gabriella backed up."Taylor. Why are you all here?"

"It's you five year anniversary, silly."

Gabriella shook her head. Everyone was watching the conversation. Even Troy didn't know what to say. "You all come here now? After not talking to us for five years?"

Taylor put her head down, but Chad came to the rescue. "Look, Troy, Gabs. We're sorry."

"Sorry?" Gabriella asked, adding a little laugh.

"We now know that you two are meant to be. We're sorry for everything we've done to you in the past." Chad said.

"I'm not sure if we can accept that apology, Chad." Troy said, placing his hands on Gabriella's shoulders.

"Troy, come here." Chad pulled Troy into the kitchen and closed the door.

In the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Chad?" Troy asked, angrily.

Chad pulled out a small box, and handed it to Troy. "Open it."

Troy stared at him, confused for a minute, but opened the box. In it was an 18ct white gold engagement ring. Troy opened his mouth to speak, but Chad turned him around and pushed him out of the kitchen.

"Go do it, Troy." Chad said, smiling.

Troy breathed deeply, shut the box and opened the door to the living room. Chad squeezed past him and stood next to Taylor. Gabriella turned to Troy, wondering what was wrong. As soon as he got down on one knee, she gasped.

"Gabriella, I love you. Will you marry me?" Troy asked, opening the box to reveal the ring.

Gabriella put her hand over her mouth, and said, "Yes, Troy."

Troy smiled, and he stood up and put the ring on Gabriella's finger, before they shared a kiss. The whole room erupted in applause. Taylor then went to hug Gabriella, which Gabriella returned.

"Was this your idea?" She asked Taylor.

"It was all of ours." Taylor said. "We finally figured out that you two were meant to be."

"But how did you find out where we lived?" Gabriella asked.

"A little help from the parents." Taylor said, gesturing towards Mr and Mrs. Bolton, and Miss. Montez.

Gabriella looked over to the parents, who were happily chatting away. Miss. Montez noticed Gabriella, and smiled. She then walked over to her and embraced her in a long hug.

"I'm so happy for you, Gabi."

Gabriella smiled. She had an amazing fiance, a fantastic job, a lovely house, and her friends back. She had the perfect life once and for all.

**A/N: Wow. That took me AGES to write. It's really fluffy lol. Why do all my oneshots end up fluffy? Haha. Well, I hope you like it :)**


End file.
